Trinity
by Mysterious-Nights
Summary: After learning about the secrets from her mother's past, Cordelia returns to Mystic Falls where she comes face to face with her brother's again. While she begins her search to find out who she truly is, she gets swept up in the supernatural mess that brews in Mystic Falls. Dealing with witches, originals, hybrids, werewolves and vampires, will Cora ever find the answers she seeks?
1. Chapter 1

I hope you all enjoy this new story.

* * *

 **Secrets from my Mother's Double Life**

* * *

It was a cold afternoon in May, the people bustled on the busy sidewalks walking to beat of cars honking at the slow traffic. A young woman maneuvered throughout the the block avoiding running into people, her steps were quick and sharp. Her hands played with one another nervously as she strode. Her beautiful ash blond hair in a messy side ponytail laying perfectly down her shoulder and ending under her bust. She stopped in front of an old apartment development building, hands digging into her pocket, she scrambled to find the scrap piece of paper that had the address scribble down on it.

 _'132-45 90th Ave New York City, New York'_

She stared ar the piece of paper for awhile and exhaled. Pushing the iron gate open she walked forth. The soft clicks of her heels echoed throughout the inside of the building. She stared at the elevator doors as the opened and entered softly, she was met by her own reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. Her long gray pencil skirt and white blouse the was tucked in looked crisp and stylish. Doing a quick scan of anything out of place she was met by her green orbs. She stared long and hard debating if this was the right decision. She was quickly distracted by the ding of the elevator, alerting her she reached the floor. The elevator doors opened in front was a tuscany yellow was with a small 'floor 17' painted in red, she stepped out and the elevator doors closed behind her as the stared at the 17.

She felt the nerves finally hitting her in full effect now. After many years of searching she was finally going to meet the one person she knew would give her some answers. She walked softly past the door of other apartments. The smells of cultural food being cooked in 12G filled the air and the loud Spanish music from 15G along with the joyful chatter seemed to suppress her nerves only for a second. Her eyes locked on the door at the end of the hallway. "17G" with elegant gold plated numbers. Her finger shook as she pressed the black doorbell. She heard nothing and turned around. _"Just leave, go. This isn't your life anymore. You don't need to know."_

As she was about to begin to walk, she heard the door unlock. "Can I help you?" A bored drawn out voice came from behind her. Her breathing hitched. She could smell the perfume radiate off of apartment. Slowly turning around and her green eyes were met with beautiful doe eyes she once knew before. Katherine Pierce, the infamous and strong vampire stood there in shock.

"Cora..." She breathed as her facial expressions changed from bored and annoyed to shocked and happy.

The small girl smiled and nodded. Katherine stood there in shock as an older lady came up behind her, "Katherine dear who is it at the door?"

"Miss... Rutherford.. Could you let this woman in please?" She said almost desperately.

"Come in dear." Bother were unable to still move, both stood in silence. The older lady went back into the bedroom, leaving the two. "How?"

"How are you still alive? You aren't a vampire." Katherine said, almost more to herself than a question. Before cora could answer she was pulled in by Katherine, engulfed in a rare hug from the cold vampire. Breaking the hug, Cora stared at her.

"I need your help. I need to know who I am." Cora said in a small voice. Katherine nodded and allowed her in. Quickly sticking her head outside to see if anyone was watching she shut there door and followed the young girl into the living room.

* * *

"I'm amazed to see you here." Katherine watched as Cora uneasily shifted in her seat. "After all the years, I never knew you were alive. What are you?"

Cora's eyes shifted towards the hallways where Miss. Rutherford's room was located. Katherine knew she was secretive but she needed to get it out of her. Hesitant she quietly said, "A witch."

"Well, duh." Katherine said in a dry tone, her bored expression contrasted with Cora's shocked expression. The blonde shook her head in shock and stuttered, "H-How? How did you know?"

"Well, you come here for answers; It only makes sense that I know the most obvious and important fact about you." Katherine continued, "I'm just amazed you live this long and don't age."

Checking her phone in habit she placed it on the table, Katherine's grin played across her face as she watched Cora. "I need to know, Kat." Katherine's smile slowly disappeared. If there was one person who could deliver the hard truth and be completely raw and true, it was Katherine Pierce or Katerina Petrova to be exact.

"There are things you won't like, are you sure you want to know everything I know?" Cora waited for this moment.

"I know you have been searching for me for years, but I'm warning you it may not be the story you want to hear."

"I need to know."

 _ **Flashback (Narrated by Katherine Pi**_ ** _erce)_**

 ** _The year was 1836, it was before your mother began to be courted by your father. She was young and lively and she met a man named Johannes. She was in love._**

 ** _They connected on a deep level, sharing the same views and balanced one another's personalities out. They were perfect for each other. She lived with her parents and he was a wealthy merchant that did a lot of business in Scandinavia. The two ran off within a few months of knowing one another, they moved to North Carolina I believe. She became_** ** _pregnant soon and had her first daughter named Alurea, meaning god-like advisor, Faye._**

 ** _Alurea was the poster child for being wise at such a young age, She was highly intellectual and witty not to mention very obedient. Your mother lived happily for two years until her parents heard where she was. Being unwed and living with a man and bearing a child wasn't common so people talked and that's how her parents found her. Her father was a harsh man where as her mother followed him and every action._**

 ** _"What is this?"_**

 ** _"Father, mother? What are you doing here?"_**

 ** _"I could say the same for you."_**

 ** _She was forced to leave Johannes and her daughter and return home, coming up with a cover story no one in her town knew the truth. Her father left for a trip and had to tend to family matters, what they were no one was sure, though many were convinced it was an affair. Hypocritical,_** ** _don't you think? Your mother realized she was pregnant with her second child. Her and Johannes visited each other in secret and rejoiced. Her mother knew of this and kept it a secret, caring for her daughter. Unfortunately your mother suffered a miscarriage._**

 ** _The joy was short lived when her mother begged her to cut off all ties with Johannes before Lillian's father returned. Lillian had no choice, she cried as she watched Johannes leave with her child, leaving it motherless. Johannes understood the circumstances and visited her frequently when home in the states. Months later passed and she was became close with a house slave, entrusting her with all her secrets._**

 ** _"Who is the man in our yard, Cleo?"_**

 ** _"A friend of your father's."_**

 ** _"We all know my father has not many friends, Cleo."_**

 ** _Soon your mother learned her father arranged a courtship between her and your father. The two were polar opposites and not in a good way like Johannes and her were. But, strange enough your father loved her very much, and forced to stay with him, she grew to love him as well._**

 ** _Moving to Mystic Falls she started her life anew, having her fist son in 1839, she saw Johannes while he was in the states and became pregnant with_** ** _your older sister Zelena in 1843. Naming her daughter after Johannes' mother and her middle name as Ophelia. After her second son was born, she met Johannes one last time._** ** _Soon, after he left for another trip and to tend to their daughter in Sweden. She became_** ** _pregnant for a sixth time and with her third daughter, with you, Cordelia Carlisle or Cora to be exact._**

 ** _Your mother passed you and your sister off as your father's children since he was rejoiced by the news of another daughter, nothing was suspicious. After the death of your mother and sister, it was revealed that she was unfaithful and soon your brother's learned of it, just as their father had. Johannes went to your father asking to take you to be with your real family after he discovered his last child but your father refused to allow it._**

 ** _Johannes left knowing that your father was a good man to you and cared for you still as his own. He kept an eye on you for years until you grew to your full potential and gained powers just as his other daughter had. What he planned to do when you reached the age, I have no clue._**

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"I have another sister...?" Katherine nodded. Cora sat there quietly absorbing the information. She knew she was different but she never knew she was basically a bastard child. She didn't even know where to begin.

"I know it's a lot but thats all I know of your mother's history with Johannes."

"Did he ever know of Zelena?"

"I don't know. Possibly, I guess."

"I need to find them. Do you know if they are still alive or where they are?" Katherine shrugged, "I'm assuming if you are still alive then so are they but, I don't know where they could be."

Cora was shocked and amazed by this news. She had a family somewhere possibly and they probably knew of her. After years of being isolated by her brother's she would meet people who would love her and take her in and accept her.

"Cora?" Katherine spoke breaking the path of the millions of things racing through her mind. "Do your brothers know you are still alive?"

Cora was silent and looked down, shaking her head she exhaled. "I'm sorry for my part in it, I neve-"

"It's not your fault, It's theirs and only theirs. They pushed me out, not you." The two were silent once again, Cora stood up and looked as Katherine stood up as well to match her stance. "I have to go back to Mystic Falls. I have to see if I can find something, anything." Katherine looked at her confused.

"Are you sure that, that's a good idea? They don't even know you're alive? And there are things that are going on down there that are dangerous for you."

"Like the Mikaelsons?" Katherine looked at her confused, "I already knew. Like you said I've been tracking you for a while and where you go, Klaus goes."

Katherine nodded with a bored expression on her face in order to keep up the facade of a hardcore vampire. "Be careful, I don't know what you'll find but make sure you know what you are getting yourself into." Cora nodded bidding her a farewell. Walking down the hallway once again she watched as the elevator doors opened. Stepping inside she was met with her reflection once again. Her green orbs stared back at her knowing she will be a ghost from the past to her brothers. She knew once she made that move she would never be able to turn back.

But the real question was how far was she willing to go to learn where she came from and who she was?


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembrance**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks later:_**

For six hours and fifty-two minutes I sat on a train. And for six hours and fifty-two minutes all I kept thinking about was about this man and these two women. I pictured them in so many different ways.

The way we meet, the way they look, who they were... everything.

Katherine only gave me a brief description on how Johannes looked. Saying he had my hair color and blue eyes, he was tall and looked like a true Swede man. But, for a spilt second my mind would work its way over to my brothers.

The Salvatore Brothers.

People either fawned over them or despised them, even to this date. For years I kept an eye on them watching Stefan at his darkest phase in Monterey, I watched his true animal be unleashed. I watched Damon hurt for his brother and then soon despise him. I've heard only whispers of Mystic Falls and what it was now. Vampires roaming it once again along with witches and werewolves.

* * *

I was the baby of the family. The one who always had two protective older brothers protect her from anything and anyone. Stefan Salvatore the one who my father favored of his two sons, the one was full of heart and strength. Zelena, a spitting image of my mother was tall and elegant but, very driven and had a dark side to those she hated. Damon Salvatore, the black sheep of the family, he was seen as a coward for not going to war but he was anything but that. He was a man's man, he was witty, handsome and resourceful. Then, there was me, Cordelia Carlisle Salvatore. I was the quiet one, skillful, and scholarly; I also was very different looking from my entire family.

My ash blonde hair stood out, though it wasn't super blonde people still took noticed. I was often teased about my vibrant green eyes and light freckled face. I was also envied for my soft wavy golden lighted hair and my intellectual mindset. Often my father would guilt me into silencing my voice since woman of that time were home bounded and leave the thinking to the men. I resented it but, obeyed my father's wishes.

I was closer to my father than my mother. I believe my mother looked at me as a constant reminder of her lost love and her love child, though she loved me and cared for me, it wasn't the same attention she gave Stefan. He was the Golden Boy of the family. I remember nights where she would have her personal handmaiden care for me. Cleo, was a house slave but she was very beautiful. Her beautiful curled locks and light mocha skin with light freckles just like mine made her glorious. She cared for me in a way my mother could not. I didn't blame my mother for the way she acted, after all I was the spitting image of my father, now I can fully understand the pain she must have felt.

She was more open towards my sister but only because she had barely any resemblance to anyone but her. It was obvious the girls were favored by our father and the boys by our mother.

I loved my mother very much even at her funeral I was saddened but I didn't cry. I stood there alone at the service with Cleo holding my hand, refusing to show emotion. Damon got drunk and didn't show causing my sister to go after him and keep an eye on him. My younger brother, the nobel Stefan wished it was me rather than my mother after he learned she caught the illness from me. I got better partly because of what I was but back then it was a miracle, my mother wasn't so lucky.

The story that Katherine told me was like a missing piece of the puzzle, everything made sense. A year after my mother's death in 1858, my father entrusted me in the care of Cleo. Only to learn go my mother's betrayal after Zelena's death in 1864. Johannes insisted to my father that I needed to be with my real family, my biological one. Apart of me wondered what it would've been like to leave with him if my father allowed it but, another part was grateful because I loved my father so.

Damon and I became rather close while Stefan quietly resented me. As we grew older Stefan let go of the resent and him and Damon grew close once again, while I latched onto Cleo just as before. Then according to Katherine they found out of my true origin not to long before Katherine's arrival. It was kept a secret and how they found out I wasn't sure. No one was to know of my mother's acts, no one wanted to speak of my mother in vain; Therefore, it was rarely brought up.

I discovered I was different when I was awoken on the eve of my sixteenth birthday to find my room extremely cold. My room was covered with icicles and windows thick with frost, I refused to leave my room that morning. Cleo, begged at the door to let her in and for an hour we sat on the floor crying. She revealed to me that I was a witch, that I had come from a long line of witches. She never said from where or who passed it to me but she protected me. She told my father I was ill and should stay in bed for the day, she spent the day attempting to calm me and control my powers.

I confided in my sister about everything and she to me but, she never disclosed the issue of her resentment towards my father. She carried the secretive hate same way that my mother had for him. A few years after the death of my mother, Zelena married a man by the name of William Everhart. I knew she didn't love him but she wanted to get away from the controlling hands of my father. William Everhart was a wealthy plantation owner by day but a brothel goer by night. Sleeping with whores more than his own wife and drinking more and more as years progressed, within a year and half their marriage was mess. He was violent and abusive and soon it led to her downfall. My brothers didn't attend the funeral of their beloved sister instead they spent their time with Katherine, the new orphan girl my father took in.

When Katherine came to stay with us. Stefan and Damon pushed me out more and more as Katherine drew closer and Emily helped me with my powers as Cleo watched like a proud mother. Katherine vowed to keep my secret saying I reminded her of her former self, when I discovered she was a vampire I accepted her because in the eyes of man we were both monsters. After my sister's death my father became more angry and vile. The vampire hunt began and my brother's were murdered by the hands of our own father, I cried. Then, when I discovered they were vampires turned at the hands of Katherine, I was rejoiced thinking we could be together, at least in secret.

That was the night I watched my older brother murder my father in front of my very eyes and smirked. I reached out to them constantly to attend the funeral, at least from a distance. It was a private service. The town in the morning and family at night, the whole town mourned him but, when nightfall came I was the only family who attended. I held Cleo's hand once again and cried softly, my brother's no where in sight.

I never forgave myself the day Cleo died. I cried at her funeral, I sobbed at the casket while a yard slave, Cleo's lover, tried to tear me away. The only reason I was allowed to mourn for her was because she raised me, she wasn't my handmaiden, she was a mother to me. Back then it was rare for a slave to get a funeral but she was a rare being. She drowned in the lake where she accidentally slipped and hit her head. I stayed at her tombstone but yet again my brother's never showed.

* * *

Cleo once spoke of journals my mother wrote, she told me before she passed she had her place them in a box and bury them. I knew that, that was my only hope to find who my true family was. Every ten years I would visit Cleo's grave but I never once thought of the journals, that is until I found Katherine.

 _"All those to Charlottesville."_

I stood up and grabbed my bag, I began walking towards an exit as the train slowly stopped. I stood on the platform and looked around, seeing businessmen and children and friends get off the trains around me. I walked at the same fast pace as they were and made my way towards the exit of the terminal. I walked a few blocks at a calmer place and spotted a car dealership, walking inside I was met with a sales person. I didn't know the first thing about cars, I never needed one in New York within two hours I had a brand new car. Placing my luggage in the trunk I sat in the driver's seat and began driving. An hour and twelve minutes it took to get to Mystic falls. I knew I ran the risk of seeing my brothers and I didn't mind. My main priority was the journals not to find them and hope we would be a family again. After years of isolation and struggling alone I was done trying, I wasn't bitter nor hurt I just had bigger priorities and no one was getting in my way.

 _"Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia"_

The town sign had changed since the last time I was here but the town seemed to be stuck in time, never changing. My nerves finally kicked in as drove through the town, as long as I didn't get caught up in this supernatural windstorm I was good.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Illusory Light**

* * *

"Are you positive Cleo never mentioned anything to Emily about these journals or where they were located?" I said out frustration. Katherine began walking, "No." She sat on a large rock and stared at me as I stood up and moved to a new spot to dig.

"Why don't you just summon this box thing out of the ground or do some witchy spell?"

I looked at her and exhaled, I knew she was right. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the sound of her kicking the dead leaves from under her foot. I felt the slight buzz of the energy around me then _'POP'_

"Katherine!" I snapped and looked at her.

"What?" She answered back harshly.

"The gum..?" I pointed to her. Rolling her eyes, she spat out the gum and stared at me. "I spat it out, what else do you want?" I sighed and refocused once again. I felt the slight buzz again, the wind rustle against the leave. Then I felt it, the pull, I could feel the love, the longing.

"Welp, I got to run. I've got a date, call me later." Once again I was interrupted, she began walking away. I waved my hand out of frustration. "Thanks, for watching me dig for an hour and a half."

"Anytime!" She shouted as she ran at vampire speed. I growled out of frustration and refocused again. Only, this time it took long to find the energy that pulled me before. Once it hit me, I followed it. I walked into the woods, feeling the pull get stronger and then I stopped. I entered a small clearing and I knew the box was here. I walked into the clearing hesitantly and made my way to the tree on the north side. How I knew where it was, I had no idea. I began to dig and within five minutes I felt it my shovel hit something. Throwing the shovel on the ground I kneeled and came upon a small antique wooden box. A drawing was on the top of it, I reached down to grab it and pulled hard. Once, I got it out of the ground I began to dust it off.

"A lock. Great." I jiggled the top to see if it would open due to old age, of course, it didn't budge.

I looked at the inscription on the top, I stared at it for a while. It seemed so familiar yet, so foreign. I knew staying out there for long wasn't good, I grabbed the box and stood up. I made my way over to my old family plantation. Still wondering what the engraving of the symbol meant, I completely forgot about my shovel. I turned around to walk back, when I hear someone move the old creaky gate. Assuming it Katherine I rolled my eyes and turned around but, instead I was met with another face.

My Brother's.

"Cora...?" His blue eyes peirced through me. I had to be tough, show them I wasn't weak.

"Well, you look well brother. You don't look a day over 25." I joked but received no laughter. He looked as if he had just seen a ghost but then again to him I was.

Damon stepped closer towards me at a slow pace as if I was some fragile frightened deer. I raised my eyebrow at him, and looked around. "Yes, I'm alive. Yes, I am here. Yes, you are still alive. and yes, you are still a dick. Now stop looking at me like I am some freak science experiment gone wrong."

"I missed you." He embraced me hard and long. Quite frankly, I missed him as well. If anything he was the better brother in my book. Returning the embrace I heard him ask constantly how I was still alive and where have I been? Soon he broke the embrace.

"How?"

"I'm a witch." I said as I picked up the box that I dropped sometime during this exchange.

"Witch? They only live human lives unless your-" He trailed off not knowing how much I actually knew.

"Unless my real father was a different type? Yeah, beat you to the punch there. Katherine filled me in on all of the details."

Damon looked shocked, "When did you go to Katherine. Why not us?"

I shifted my stance, I became more uncomfortable. "She is the only one I knew that could tell me the whole truth and she probably knew more than you guys had known."

He was quiet, he knew I still felt betrayed by them. He didn't have to say it, I could see it all over his face. He didn't believe me but he knew he wouldn't get it out of me and he didn't press on it. "How long are you staying? Where are you staying?"

"At the Inn. Im only staying temporarily but if my search for my real family becomes more local probably permanently. And no, I am fine at the Inn." I answered his next question. We talked for a while asking how one another was and all things new. He filled me in on the whole hybrid chaos and a new girl who seemed to catch the eye of my brothers. Of course I already knew about her, Katherine had a few choice worlds about the Petrova doppleganger.

He looked well, he looked as if he was in love again, he looked happy. Yet, he looked distraught and stressed. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded at me.

"This," I pointed to the symbol on the box, "Do you know what it means? I know it's a long shot but I was just wondering-"

"Mother's journals are in here. Aren't they?" I chose not to answer. He looked and smiled, "I have a friend that knows history, maybe he can give us more insight. " I nodded.

"Thank you, Damon. It was good to see you again, I've missed you."

I began walking away hoping he wouldn't follow. "Cordelia!" I turned around to face him, "We should- catch up sometime. Soon I hope." I nodded and smiled, "Of course, Dae. You know where to find me."I continued walking past the old creak gate, leaving him on our old plantation. Placing the box on my passenger seat, I watched him wave as I started my car. A small tear cascaded down my cheek as I pulled away. Getting back on the main road, my mind disappeared from my interaction with my first born brother and to the box where my mother's secrets we held.

* * *

I sat on the floor on the studio suite at the Mystic Falls inn, for an hour attempting to get the box open. I had tried everything from attempting to break the lock, pick the lock, even reciting a few spells in hopes it would open.

" _Recludam!"_

The box just sat there on the floor, still closed. I closed my eyes and spoke again.

" _Recludam te!"_

Lifting one eye open hoping it worked, it was to no avail. I walked over to the box and kicked it. I laid on my back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't sure how long I stayed like that but, soon I came to and looked at the clock. The red light blared 11:32.

It was light outside my window and the birds chirped. I looked at my phone and sighed seeing one text from Katherine, "Hope you slept well, Sleeping Beauty." I groaned realizing I fell asleep and missed our plans. I stared at the box, it sat in the same spot as yesterday, still infuriating me to no end.

I grabbed my phone and clicked Katherine's name waiting for her to pick up.

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the ditcher."_

\- "Sorry, I passed out last night.

 _"Yeah, I figured."_

\- "What are you up to today? It sounds like you are in a tunnel or something, there's a major echo."

 _"In a family tomb."_

\- "Do I want to know why?"

 _"Well, we found Mikeal. I just don't know what to do with him. He won't wake up."_

\- "Did you try feeding him?"

 _"Way ahead of you on that. Did you open the box yet? Oh, I hear you talked to your brother by the way."_

\- "The box is still sitting here and yeah, luckily it was just Damon."

 _"Speaking of him, he's calling. I'll talk to you soon."_

With that the phone call disconnected. Rolling rolling my eyes I walked towards the bathroom and began to get ready. My mind still wandered to the box and what that symbol meant.

* * *

"Cora?" My brother spoke as he saw my on the doorstep of the boarding house.

"Hey. Sorry to just barge in like this." He shook his head and moved aside to allow me to walk in. "I was wondering if you had any of mom's old stuff or at least Zelena's."

"I think there are stuff in the attic. I'm not sure it's a lot. I see you still have that box with you." I nodded. I followed him up the stairs, "So, what's with the blood stains everywhere?" I asked.

"Stefan with no humanity."

"Mhm, makes it all the more easy to castrate him." I heard my brother chuckle and nod as we walked towards a narrow door. Opening it up a stairwell was revealed, light poured out of the door way. "Oddly it reminds me of Stairway to Heaven."

"With the thing you've done, I doubt that applies for you." I said laughingly as I walked up the stairs first and he followed en suite. The stairs creaked as we walked up, I turned my head to see a beautiful stained glass window where the light poured in from. The various colors danced around the room, I turned around to see him smile and lead the way towards the back part of the attic.

"I hope your not still afraid of spiders, these thing haven't been touched in years." He teased. He pointed to three trunks, "I'm not sure what's in here but this is all of our stuff." I looked him and gave him a pouty smile, rolling his eyes he moved the cobwebs and opened the trunks to see if there were any spiders inside.

"If you need me, I'll be downstairs." He began to walk away, I turned around and hesitated. "Damon." He turned around and looked at me.

"Stay here." I noticed how desperate my voice sounded, "You know, j-just in case there are any spiders and stuff." I mentally smacked myself at how stupid that excuse was but it seemed to work and he sat on a nearby trunk. I smiled and began digging, I found an old jewelry box from Zelena and old journals from my father about his witch hunt years. Damon and I made light nostalgia conversation. We reminisced on old memories from when we were kid.

"I will never forget when mother told you not to swim in the pond and you did anyways and cleo had to pull leeches from your leg while you cried." I said laughingly, as he shook his head.

"I was fifteen. It was a scary moment for me." I pulled out an old photo of the Salvatore sibling. I stared at it for a while, then passed it to Damon. "Remember this. I was about 14 and Zelena was 10 and we were trying to round you and Stefan up but, of course all you guys wanted to do was play. You had to be 5 and Stef was probably 6. I promised to take you guys to see the horses if you took the picture for our mother's birthday. Then we went to the ranch and you rode with Zelena and I with Stefan; Stefan wanting to go faster pulled the reigns and caused the horse to stop short."

"-and Stefan broke his arm falling off a horse." I said smiling, "Father was so mad that day." He nodded. He stared hard the picture and was silent.

"I never appreciated her as much as I should have." He said softly. I looked away from the trunk I was digging in and looked at him as he continued, "The day she died, I was selfish. She had so much to go for. That asshole William got away with it and I let him."

"It's not your fault."

"It was. I was her older brother and I should've protected her just like I should've protected you and I failed." I just looked at him, I didn't know what to say. "I don't know what happened with all of us. We should've been closer. Stefan with him resenting you and I was always in my own world, Zelena always being looked down upon and you only having Cleo as a reliable person, that was my fault and Stefan's too."

"We were so close when we were little and now Zelena is dead, our brother has no humanity, I'm stuck with cleaning up the mess this time and you- you are just trying to search for your real family. I would've never pictured it like this."

I stood up, and sat next to him on the trunk and smiled, "You forgot one thing. You would've never pictured it like this but it's better than the picture was years ago. Stefan and you were close and he'll get his humanity back. I'm alive and well and I am here with you again. As for Zelena, yes she is dead, but it doesn't mean she gone; We still have her here and here." I pointed to his heart and then to his head.

I sat back on the floor and continued searching for any clues on the journals. I tried to steer the conversation away from the misfortunes of the Salvatore family. "So have you dropped the news about my arrival yet on your girlfriend?"

"Elena is not my girlfriend."

"Yet."

He chuckled but I could tell he knew I was telling the truth. "I've told her. She was shocked because Stefan and I never really talked about you, or Zelena for that matter, a lot but she wants to meet you."

"I wouldn't mind meeting her. Katherine just can't stop talking about how "lovely" she is." That earned a laugh from Damon. "How about tonight?"

"What?"

There's a bonfire thing kids at the high school do, it would be fun. Not to mention we get to sedate Stefan and fix his humanity switch." I said the last part in a sing song voice as if I was a dog and he had a bone.

"I don't know."

"We need your help. plus, did I mention the part about getting to shoot Stefan with vervain darts?" I laughed at his attempt to convince me. "Fine, but only because you need help."

He smiled brightly, as I went back to digging in the trunks. We made small talk and he went on to tell me all about Klaus and the sun and the moon curse and the that whole fiasco. I only knew bits and pieces from what Katherine told me, like the whole mikeal thing. I listened and made small comments while listening to his story about hunting down Stefan and his lack of humanity and what his mission was now.

Once, I was done searching, I heard the front door closed, I knew that Damon had left already to talk to the sheriff about something, so the only other options were the original squatting here, my no humanity having brother or the doppleganger. I spent hours searching but finally I learned there was nothing useful in the trunks other then keepsakes. I stood up and closed the trunks and made my way towards the second floor of the boarding house.

With my box in hand I walked down the steps, closing the door behind me I was met with a strong force and was pushed against the wall. Next thing I knew I felt a hand constrict my neck, making eye contact with the blonde girl I lifted my hand and burned the side of her face causing her to let go and drop me. She cupped her face and looked with anger, "Wow, didn't know my brothers invested in a guard dog."

She seemed to give me a look of confusion when I said "brothers," but at least she refrained from attacking me.

"You must be the Original by day, squatter by night, vamp my brother told me about."

"I'm Rebekah and for your information I'm not a squatter. Damon never mention a sister, whose a witch at that."

"Shouldn't be surprised. Anyways, I was on my way out." I began to walk down the stairs and she followed asking a million question. She definitely was nosy at most, but didn't seem scary. I saw the tall book stands and seemed to be drawn from them, and for some reason I followed.

"What's your name?" She said rather harshly.

"Cordelia." I looked at the bookcase in search for a book.

"And how old are you?" She shifted her stance, crossing her arms in a defensive way.

"16"

"No, your real age." She said as if I was stupid.

"Wow, you ask a lot of questions for someone people fear." I reached my hand out and out flew a photo album from when I was a child.

"I am feared because I kill, and I do love killing witches." She said in attempts to scare me.

I walked over towards the table and opened it up flipping through the pages, hoping Rebekah would leave me alone. "Do you question them to death, like you are doing to me?"

"Unhumorous and sarcastic. You are your brother's sister."

Then I found it, the one part I have been searching for all this time. Slipping my hand into a photo sleeve that held the photo of my brother's on one side and a photo of my old family house, I pulled the pictures out.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh." I said as I pulled the photo's apart carefully. Which revealed a small key with the same inscription that was on the top of the box filled with my mother's journals. "Don't you shush me,"

I tuned her out as she continued to talk. I was mesmerized by the missing piece of the puzzle, picking up the box I placed on the floor, and placing it on the table alongside the album, I stared for a while. "well, are you going to open it already?" She asked, I forgot she was there.

my hand lightly shook as I placed the key in the lock of the box and turned. The latch lifted and the box was finally open. I gasped and laughed, I turned to Rebekah who had a bewildered look on her face. "It's a box full of journals..?" I looked at her unamused.

"What? I thought it was something mysterious like a talisman or... a severed head?"

"Don't you have a village to terrorize or something?"

"I like you." I turned my head and looked at her in confusion. "You aren't frightened by my presences and you aren't as infuriating your brothers."

I looked at her weirdly, "Thanks." I went back to the journals and took one out and opened it, I began reading and found myself siting down on the couch. Rebekah stayed silent for a bit, that is until she asked another question. "What's this this mean?"

She pointed to the symbol that has been reeling through my mind, I shrugged and shook my head. Narrowing her eyes, unsure whether to believe me or not, she eventually turned around leaving me to continue reading.


End file.
